


sleep deeply

by anon_drabble



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lap sleeping, sleeping in a lap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: a request from tumblr. request: " Hi! I really love your writing! And I love fics that take place on Jumin's route, can I request for MC making Jumin sleep on her lap? I just realized in those 3 days he didn't sleep at all! The poor man deserves some rest 😸 Thank you!!"





	sleep deeply

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr: https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com  
> updates and previews are posted to my twitter! https://twitter.com/AnonDrabble  
> if you're able, i definitely recommend you visit the tumblr where i do reblog prompts and also post additional content like much shorter fluff pieces and headcanons.  
> i always accept requests ♥

The day of the party was fast approaching. MC still remained in Jumin’s penthouse. He explained that he was worried about hackers but even Seven felt it was safe. She longed to go back. Not because she didn’t want to be with Jumin but she needed a moment to collect her thoughts. It had only been ten days ago when she met this people. Less than that to develop an attraction to Jumin, which then progressed to rather deep feelings. He obviously reciprocated. The time with Jumin had been nice but he was struggling internally and ended up snapping, unable to keep his cool facade. Admittedly, it made her a bit nervous but she could see he meant her no harm. Every behavior of his could be explained if one simply took the time to see it from his perspective. Much had changed for MC and arguably, more changed for Jumin. The difference was MC knew how to cope and handle sudden changes. Jumin did not. He was unprepared. When realizing that, it was easy to have sympathy for him.

MC picked up her phone and dialed Jumin. It would be time for his lunch.

“MC. Are you calling to ask me if you can leave? I told you, I wish to have no discussions on the subject. Once I feel you are safe, I will allow you to return.”

“No, Jumin. I just… I’m worried about you. You were up all night again, weren’t you? Every time I woke up, you were still awake,” she said, her concern evident in her voice.

Jumin paused and she imagined him with the faintest of smiles. “I see. I appreciate that you worry about me but there is no need to. I have told you many times that I am in the best health with the best physicians watching me. There is no need to worry about me.”

“That’s...not quite what I mean, Jumin,” she said with a soft sigh. “Losing sleep won’t immediately make you sick or anything. But I know you’re struggling with your father and… things in the RFA. And losing sleep, even just a little, can make it harder to think things through. And I think we both need that time and the sleep to keep our heads on straight.”

“You are asking if you can go back. I told you--”

“Jumin! No, that’s not it at all! I won’t go back. I already promised you I’d wait until you were ready. I’m not going back on that. Just… Try to rest today, okay? During your lunch, just close your eyes and sit there, even just for five minutes. Do it for me, Jumin?”

“You know I’ll do anything for you, MC. Very well. I will do my best. I must be going. I’ll see you for dinner tonight.”

The call ended and MC sat back. Would it work? Did Jumin still think she was mad at him? MC had little to do at Jumin’s penthouse besides RFA duties. She, too, found it difficult to get a restful sleep, though. She tried to take a short nap and while she didn’t sleep, it allowed her to clear her head. That night when Jumin came home, there was another visitor. V showed up, to the surprise of both of them. He insisted on taking MC home, confident it was completely safe. Jumin could no longer argue.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep tonight. Please. And I’ll just be  a phone call away. Right? You can call me whenever.” Jumin didn’t answer her but she saw the fatigue in his eyes. The exhaustion, the uncertainty, the fear. So many things were clouding his mind but there was nothing she could do at that point. She waved goodbye and left with V.

Reaching the apartment she’d been staying at was bittersweet. It felt lonely and empty without him. But it was good to be alone, to be able to sort her thoughts and figure out her heart. She made sure to text Jumin and call him before she went to bed. His voice seemed flat and emotionless, even for him. It worried her so much. But he still spoke with care for her and agreed to her requests.

“It hasn’t been long but I miss you. I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow. Especially now that there’s no danger.” MC didn’t mention how Jumin kept assuring her that the whole matter with Glam Choi and Sarah would be solved as well. She didn’t know his plan but she knew it would be rather big and possibly extreme.

She heard a soft breath on the other end, a bit of a breathless laugh combined with a sigh of relief. “Really? I am glad to hear you are not so angry with me. Tomorrow, everything will be settled. This I promise you.”

She smiled and imagined Jumin smiling as well. “Yeah. It’ll be good. Good night, Jumin. Get some sleep.”

“Of course, MC. Have pleasant dreams.”

MC had some last-minute preparations to do herself, and she took some extra time to plan her outfit. She’d already seen Jumin and he had seen her in plain clothing but she wanted to dress up for him. The clock chimed 1 in the morning by the time MC returned to her bed. Sleep claimed her easily and she dreamed of Jumin. Of their life together, without worrying about his father. And she dreamed of the party and the excitement that carried. When morning came, she still felt tired, the eagerness for the next day decreasing how restful she felt.

All morning was spent in preparation, up until MC was picked up. The party was already in full swing. Jumin wasn’t present yet But everything seemed to be going well. Jaehee ran things like the capable woman she was. Meeting everyone in person felt like meeting old friends. MC wanted to hug them as they definitely didn’t feel like strangers. But soon enough, Jumin made his entrance. Being pulled into the spotlight with his proposal was embarrassing and MC couldn’t even give an answer. But he didn’t seem to need one.

Jumin appeared to be behaving normally but when he was formally introducing MC to his father, she noted the almost invisible droop of his shoulders. The effort made to hide circles under his eyes. The very slight delay in his eye movements. Jumin was exhausted. She slipped a hand in his as the party slowed down. She excused herself and Jumin from Jaehee, thanking her for all of her help. Driver Kim was ready for them, waiting at the exit. Inside the limo, MC purposely sat a distance away from Jumin. He looked at her, probably questioning her choice. She smiled, and patted her lap.

“Here. Put your head down.” Jumin didn’t move, just keeping his eye contact with her. “Jumin, you’re exhausted. I can see it. Lay down, use my lap for your pillow. I’ll go home with you so that you can actually sleep. You couldn’t sleep without me there, could you? It’s okay. Sleep now. Everything is done. Even Jaehee gets to sleep tonight. You need the same. So come here.”

Finally, Jumin obeyed. He lowered his head to her lap. MC stroked his hair until he closed his eyes. Rather quickly, she heard his breathing become regular and he didn’t stir. Good. Finally. Relief flooded her and her head fell to the side. Without realizing it, she, too, fell asleep in the back seat, fingers still curled in Jumin’s hair. Both looked so comfortable, Driver Kim took a few extra laps around, unwilling to wake up the young couple. A happy ending would be easy for those two. That was obvious. They would be together the rest of their lives. So why not let them sleep just a while longer?


End file.
